A Thousand Years
by DarkAngels1112
Summary: (AU!USfem!UK) Alice Kirkland is sold as an indentured servant to one Alfred F. Jones. what happens when they start to fall in love? and war is on the horizon... their love will be put to the test as alfred goes off to war. rated t for some violence and possibly some language. NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. New Places

Alice was lead up to the house. She didn't know what was going on. She pulled her shawl closer around her. Her parents had made her go on the ship to America, they said she was an… indentured servant? She thought that's what that they said. The people led her up to the house. They had her arms. She was looking down. She was a bit embarrassed. What if she had to speak? That was the reason her parents got rid of her in the first place… Alice started to cry. She was scared. Would this person hurt her as her parents had before him or her? The people dragged her up the stairs and towards the door and they banged on it heavily. Alice tried to get out of their arms wanting to run away, she wanted to go back to what she knew, she didn't care if her brothers hated her, or her parents. She wanted to go home! The door opened and Alice looked up to see a pair of surprised blue eyes. "Mr. Jones?" the dockman asked.

"Yes?" the man asked.

"Your father asked us to deliver this to you," He said making Alice stand up straighter. Alice looked down and tried to dry her eyes.

"Who is this?" The boy named Alfred asked coming out and making the men walk away.

"We don't know, your father paid her way," The dockman said.

"Probably a maid, he thinks I'm so dirty in the first place," He said. "Can you tell me your name?" Alfred asked. Alice looked up at him terrified and nodded a small nod. "Do you not want to tell me though?" He asked after waiting a few seconds and looking at her expectantly. Alice nodded again.

"Tell him your name!" The dockman said about to backhand her. Alice went to block herself and Alfred grabbed the dockman's wrist before allowing him to hit her.

"I think it's time for you two to go now," Alfred said looking at the two coldly. The two men scoffed and walked away. Alfred grabbed Alice's arm with a gentle hand. "Lets get you inside," Alfred said. Alice looked down and Alfred led her in the house. Alice looked around. The house was covered in filth. Dust, cobwebs, grime, clothing. Alice couldn't believe that a house could get so terribly dirty. "Some tea?" Alfred asked. Alice clung to her shawl tightly but nodded. "I can imagine that, that boat ride over from the old world must have been terribly long and tiring," Alfred said. He motioned for Alice to sit and Alice did as she was told. Alfred handed her a cup of tea and Alice tasted it. She was surprised how terrible it tasted, she could make a far better cup of tea then this. "I sailed here my self with my father when I was a very small child," Alice looked Alfred over and she liked the way he looked. He was strong, as if he worked on a farm, or helped from time to time bring in crops. He had short blonde hair and a single cowlick and a nice bright smile. She looked at his hands, they looked like her father's hands… this scared her. Her father always beat her with his bare hands. Had this Alfred ever beaten someone? "Are you alright?" Alfred asked. Alice snapped out on her thoughts and put the teacup down and nodded. "Why don't you speak?" Alfred asked.

"I-I w-w-went d-d-dumb, w-w-when I-I w-was s-s-small," Alice struggled to say. Alice looked down playing with one of the yarn tassels on her shawl. Would he hurt her now? Would he abandon her?

"How did it happen?" he asked. Alice looked at Alfred surprised.

"A-a h-horse k-kicked m-me, I-I w-was t-th-three," Alice said. A look of sympathy washed over Alfred's face.

"Well, I hope you can work… and like to clean," Alfred said. He flashed his bright smile and Alice looked at him confused.

"A b-bit," Alice managed. He got up.

"Ok! Follow me," Alfred said. Alice got up and Alfred started to lead her around the house. "The worst room in the house, according to my father, is my bedroom," Alfred said walking up the stairs.

"W-we a-are g-going I-in?" Alice asked.

"Well yes, how else will you know how bad it is?" Alfred asked. He opened his door and the room was littered. Clothes, shoes, and to her surprise, weapons. Alice looked around scared. Her father had one day managed to get a gun from the market one day, even though they were the hardest things to get back in England. "Can you keep the guns a secret? I know that a war is on the horizon, America is being taxed way to much, at some point everyone is going to rebel, I want to join that war and fight for America," Alfred said. He picked up a gun and started to look it over. Alice clung as tightly to her shawl as she did when standing on the front porch. Alfred looked at Alice. "Are you alright?" He asked putting the gun down.

"C-can w-we l-lea-leave?" Alice asked looking down.

"Of course," Alfred said. He lead Alice out with a gentle hand. He closed his door. "Guess my room really is pretty bad," Alfred said. He showed her the rest of the house. "You can go in any room you like, read any book you want, the only thing required of you is cleaning," Alfred said.

"M-may I s-say something?" Alice asked shyly.

"Yes," Alfred said looking a bit nervous himself.

"T-the t-tea is t-terr-terrible," Alice admitted.

"Man! And I've been working on that!" Alfred scolded himself.

"I-I'll g-go m-make s-s-some," Alice said looking down but going to the kitchen. Alfred followed behind and sat with Alice while she waited and, he was confused by some things.

"Alice?" Alfred asked. Alice looked at Alfred a bit worried. Did she anger him? Was he annoyed by her lack of eloquence? "You act so nervous, why?" he asked. Alice was again surprised. Why did he care?

"M-my p-pa-parents," Alice struggled.

"Don't be nervous, its ok," he said. Alice sighed and nodded.

"M-my p-parents d-didn't l-like me, a-after ah-I w-went d-dumb," Alice said.

"Well I don't think you went dumb per-say, you just sound like you have a bad stammer," Alfred said. Alice looked confused and the kettle whistled. She got to the tea and started to pour it.

"S-st-stammer?" Alice struggled with the word. She didn't understand what that was. She'd never heard that word before.

"Yea, it's like a hic-up in the tongue," Alfred said. Alice looked at him confused.

"B-bu-but t-the d-d-doctor s-said I w-went d-dumb," Alice said. She gave Alfred her tea.

"No you aren't dumb, you just need to re-learn how to talk, I think you could be quite an eloquent speaker," Alfred said taking a sip of his tea. Alice waited for his response. Would he like it? Did he hate it? Alfred looked at the tea. "And a damn good tea maker," Alfred said. "I have to go tend to the fields, father's tried to give me field hands, but I like doing it myself, but I suck at cleanliness," Alfred said. "I'll be gone for the rest of the afternoon, I'll lock the door, if anything happens, there is a very nice man and woman next door and he will help you," Alfred said. Alfred walked out the door smiling and waving at Alice. Alice was surprised. He was far stranger then she had first thought. Alice started to clean the house.


	2. The Meeting of The Friends

Okay guys! Sorry I didn't put any ANs last chapter! Meh meant to but I was far too lazy! So yea! I'm not dead! Yaaaay! So I also had this other thing I wanted to post but I decided I liked this one better. So yea I think there is some cursing in this one but I don't know, it's been a while since I looked at the Spanish, the Spanish is not in the correct grammer, never took Spanish, so yea deal with that… because I didn't post it yesterday I'll post it now! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA GUYS! If I did then I wouldn't probably have a life so much like England's! anyhow… TO THE STORY!

After a few hours Alice had chosen her room and put her shawl in the room and really gotten started cleaning. The entire house was clean and all she had left was Alfred's bedroom. She looked in from the hall and the few guns on the floor scared her still. Alice forced herself to go in. She opened his wardrobe and was surprised to see that it was also filled with weaponry. Alice backed away from it she stepped on something and there was a loud bang. Alice let out a scream and ran to the corner. There was some shouting outside and the door opened. Alice was in shock and there was running through the house. Alice was terrified. Someone walked in through the door and saw Alice. They grabbed Alice meanly and had her wrist in an iron grip. "Who are you!? Why are you here?!" They asked. Alice was too scared to respond. The man changed from grabbing her wrist to holding her by the back of her neck and forced her out of the house. Alice was so scared, if she spoke would they wait long enough to hear her? Would they kill her? There were a group of men outside the house. "It looks like this girl was the source of the noise," The man said. He threw her into the center of the circle.

"What is she a thief?" Asked one person.

"Maybe Alfred knows her?" Asked another person.

"Get your head out of your ass Antonio! The door was locked! And Alfred isn't here, she obviously found one of his guns and was trying to get more!" Said a woman hitting the "Antonio" on the back of the head.

"Lovi!" Antonio complained to the woman.

"Look, she needs to be punished!" The woman said.

"Lovina what do you suggest?" Asked another person.

"What is the punishment in the market for stealing?" The Lovina woman said. The man that had grabbed her from before pulled out a knife.

"M-maybe we shouldn't guys, lets wait for Alfred to get back before we make any hasty decisions," A girl who looked extremely like Alfred said. Alice was confused and scared.

"Maddie! We can't wait that long, the girl can run away by then!" The man who had the knife said. The man had white hair and red eyes. He looked terrifying. Everyone was distracted and Alice took her chances. She shot up and tried to run as fast as she could. The man with the red eyes grabbed Alice and Alice screamed trying to grab for something, anything to help her. The man threw Alice back to the ground.

"STOP!" someone yelled. The five people stopped and turned around.

"Alfred! We found some thief in your house!" The red-eyed man said.

"A-Alfred!" Alice called out to scared to run again. Someone pushed the five aside.

"Alice! Are you ok?" Alfred asked. He walked over to her side and helped her up and Alice nodded. "You're shaking," Alfred said. Alice took some deep breaths. "What happened?" Alfred asked Alice.

"I-I w-was t-t-trying t-to c-clean y-your r-room-"

"Alfred she's taking to long! She probably got curious!" The red-eyed man said.

"Shut up Gil! You scared the hell out of Alice, I don't want to hear you talk," Alfred said at the man angrily. "Go on Alice," Alfred said.

"I-I o-op-opened t-the w-wardrobe a-and I s-stepped b-back a-and t-there w-was a b-bang, I g-got s-scared a-and h-hid I-in the c-corner a-and t-then t-they g-got I-in and b-brought me o-out here," Alice said trying to talk as fast as she could.

"Is this true?" Alfred asked looking at them.

"Well yes, we heard a bang and we went to investigate, we thought she was a thief," Gil said. Alfred took a sigh.

"At least no one got hurt," Alfred said. "Alice, these are the people that were supposed to help you if you needed something," Alfred said. Alice looked at them. "They really are nice people I promise," Alfred said.

"Alfred so who is this?" asked the girl that looked like Alfred.

"Maddie this is Alice, Alice, this is my twin sister Maddison, but we all just call her Maddie," Alfred said. "That's Gilbert," Alfred said pointing to the red-eyed man putting away his knife. "This is Francis," Alfred said pointing to the long blonde-haired man. "This is Lovina, and Antonio," Alfred then pointed to the two in that order. "Guys this is Alice," Alfred said. "She started work this morning,"

"Alfred, I thought you didn't like to be an employer," Maddie said. The group all walked in and Alice brought up the back.

"Ugh, dad brought her, not that I'm not greatfull or anything, but dad is always trying to turn me into some kind of gentleman," Alfred said. Alice closed the door and inspected the mess. It was a small one, mostly shattered wood, nothing Alice couldn't clean. She went and grabbed the broom and swept up the mess.

"Mon chare," said a voice behind her. A hand grabbed her butt and Alice yelped and hit whoever was behind her with the broom. She saw Francis.

"DUDE!" Alfred said to Francis.

"I apologize mon ami, she's just so cute," Francis said. Alice clung to the broom and blushed a deep beet red.

"Francis!" Maddie looked insulted.

"Mon chare!" Francis called following after the hurt female twin.

"Don't worry Alice, that's just how he is, I just wish he wasn't interested in my sister enough to marry her," Alfred said. Alice looked at him shocked. "Hey Alice, do you have any of that tea left?" Alfred asked.

"I-its c-cold," Alice said.

"Oh yea… if it isn't too much trouble…?" Alfred wanted to ask Alice kindly.

"I-I'll m-make a n-new p-pot," Alice said. "S-sir, I s-still h-have t-to c-clean y-your r-r-room," Alice struggled to say.

"Don't worry about it Alice, you're working hard, just look at the place," Alfred said. "How about tomorrow I help clean my room?" Alfred asked. Alice looked at him.

"I d-don't…"

"Alice it'll be much faster that way," Alfred said.

"F-fine," Alice said with a sigh. She threw away the splinters of wood and started on a new pot of tea.

She finished with the tea and brought it in. she set the heavy tray down and poured the tea carefully and distributed the cups. She started to leave when Alfred stopped her. "Alice can you hand me A Journey to the Western Islands of Scotland?" Alfred asked. Alfred looked confused. What was that? Alfred looked at her a bit surprised. "Alice do you not know what that is?" Alfred asked. Alice looked down embarrassed.

"Alfred what did I tell you, she's useless," Lovina said.

"No digas esas cosas de me mascota!" Antonio said. Lovino started yelling at him in a similar language. The two left the room and Gilbert was left.

"Alice it's a book, it should be over there," Alfred said. Alice walked over to the shelves with books stacked on them. Alice was again nervous, how would she find it? First off the books were a mess. "Alice are you ok?" Alfred asked. Alice looked over her shoulder and looked down ashamed.

"I think I'll just go find Maddie and Francis," Gilbert said getting up and leaving.

"Alice?" Alfred asked.

"I-I c-cant f-find t-the b-book," Alice said simply.

"Well it's really easy, you just read over the titles until you find it," Alfred said getting up and taking her over to the shelf.

"I c-cant, f-find I-it," Alice said. She started to feel frustrated. She was getting angry at the amount of tears she had shed today, her first day in America and she was crying like a newborn babe.

"Why not?" Alfred asked. He found the book and grabbed it. The cover was green and it had some sort of gold writing on the front.

"I c-cant r-read," Alice said. Alfred looked a bit surprised.

"Wow," Alfred asked. "That's unexpected," Alfred said. He sat on the arm of the big sofa in the middle of the room and looked at Alice. Alice looked down and rubbed her arm.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Alice apologized.

"No don't apologize, it isn't your fault," Alfred said. "I spoke with the eloquence teacher at the school in town, he agreed to help you with your eloquence, looks like your going to need a lot more help, I assume you cant write either?" Alfred asked. Alice nodded. Alfred sighed. "I'll have him come over to give you private lessons," Alfred said.

"Y-you d-don't n-need to," Alice said.

"I want to," Alfred said with a smile. Alice looked at Alfred confused.

_**I forgot how much I loved that part… anyways guys! I had origionally intended for Maddie and Francis to be engaged but it didn't suit me so later in the story things'll make a bit more sense. Maybe? Anyways! I actually have it all written! And guess what else!? I also have a freaking sequal to this story! My first ever sequal to my very own story! OMG IM SO EXCITED! Ok sorry guys if I'm totally boring you or embaressing you or whatever. Anyways! I would appreciate reviews! Just cause it says no flames doesn't mean you cant review! Anyways just basically let me know what you thought I could improve on in the chapter and I'll see if I can try and do that in the next chapter without altering the plot as much as possible. Anyways if you guys can guess who the eloquence teacher is I'll give ya a one shot! And I will repeat… NO FLAMES!**_


	3. Learned VS Learnt

HEY GUYS! I meant to post this before thanksgiving but I was too lazy to bring my computer to my sister's house down south. I HOPE EVERYONE'S THANKSGIVING WAS FILLED WITH HAPPINESS! Anyway this chapter is longer then the previous two, and this is when it starts cutting to the good stuff! I DON'T OWN HETALIA! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

Alice had been living with Alfred for a few weeks and Alfred came in the house with another man. "Alice!" Alfred called. Alice went to the entryway and took Alfred's coat and the other man's coat. "Alice this is Mr. Edelstein, he's going to be giving you lessons," Alfred said. "He even offered to give some other lessons like arithmetic, and history," Alfred said with his big smile. "We even spoke about some sort of music lesson," Alfred said.

"H-hello," Alice said. Mr. Edelstein looked at Alice calculating and he held out his hand and with a slight accent introduced himself.

"My name is Roderick Edelstein, and I will be your teacher," Roderick said. Alice took it hesitantly and weakly. "I understand overall you are uneducated," he said. Alice looked a bit confused.

"Mostly cant read or write," Alfred said. Alice looked back at Roderick with a bit more understanding.

"We will start with eloquence and once we progress past that then we will move on to more complex things such as literacy, and arithmetic." Roderick said. Alice nodded.

"It wont effect your work schedule, and I would rather you get an education," Alfred said. Alice looked at Alfred confused.

"W-why?" Alice asked.

"Because you're a great friend," Alfred said with a smile. "Yow if you will excuse me, I have some things to take care of, I'll be in my study if you need anything," Alfred said going to his office. They moved into the drawing room and Roderick spoke to her.

"When speaking strongly and proudly, you make eye contact, and you use the diaphragm," he said.

"W-what a-are t-those?" Alice asked.

"I am making eye-contact," Roderick said pointing to his eye then to Alice. "And I am using my diaphragm," he pressed on his abdomen. "The diaphragm is a muscle in your abdomen that controls the breathing," he explained. "Now stand," he ordered. Alice did as she was told and stood. "Now repeat after me," he said. "Those hours that with gentle work did frame," he paused and waited expectantly.

"T-those h-hours, t-th-that w-with g-gentle-"

"Stand up straight," he said. Alice did as she was told. She walked up to her and pressed on her diaphragm. "Speak louder," he said.

"T-those hours t-that with g-gentle w-work did f-frame," Alice repeated. She was surprised. Usually it was either I or me that she didn't stammer.

"The lovely gaze where every eye doth dwell," he said.

"The l-lovely gaze w-where e-every eye d-doth d-dwell," Alice repeated.

"Try pressing on the diaphragm whilst you speak, that way I wont have to help as much," he said.

"The l-lovely gaze w-where every eye d-doth dwell," Alice repeated.

"Much better," he said with a pleased look. "Will play the tyrants to the very same,"

"Will p-play the t-tyrants to the v-very s-same," Alice repeated.

"And that unfair which fairly doth exeel,"

"And t-that u-unfair w-which f-fairly d-doth e-exeel," Alice tried to focus, but her tongue would not comply.

"Some tongue twister's then?" Roderick thought aloud. "We'll move on after exercising the tongue," he said. "Around the rugged rocks the ragged rascal ran," Roderick said quickly and rolling his 'R's

"A-around the r-rugged r-rocks the r-ragged r-rascal ran," Alice said.

"Faster," Roderick said.

"A-around the r-rugged rocks the r-ragged rascal ran," Alice said. Her tongue started to become looser.

"Again,"

"A-around the r-rugged rocks the r-ragged rascal ran," Alice said the same. They spent at least two hours on that tongue twister alone; they did it over and over again until Alice got it. Alfred came to watch Alice's lesson also helping her with her nervousness.

They had been having the lessons for weeks and Alice's eloquence had gotten much, MUCH better. The house was clean, and Alice was learning like a child seeing the world for the first time, when she wasn't learning, shopping, cleaning, or gardening, she was reading. She felt so proud of herself; if her parents saw her maybe they would love her?

"Alice, I need to go to the fields, Maddie is going to stay with you," Alfred said.

"How long will you be gone?" Alice asked. Usually she would have at least one hicc-up in her speech but she didn't in that sentence.

"I'll be home before dark," he said. "Bye Alice," Alfred said. He kissed Alice's forehead and left. Alice was shocked by the act and Alfred seemed to, as well. Alice looked down blushing immensely and Alfred left quickly muttering an apology behind him as he scurried out the door. Alice put a hand to her forehead and walked out to the back where Maddie was waiting.

"Hello Alice," Maddie said with a smile.

"Is Alfred a-alright?" Alice asked. Maddie looked confused.

"He was acting fine, why? What happened?" Maddie asked.

"O-oh, nothing," Alice said. They went out to the patio and Alice started to work in the garden.

"Do you want help?" Maddie asked.

"No thank you, I can manage," Alice said weeding.

"So what did Alfred do?" Maddie asked again.

"He didn't do anything," Alice said.

"Alice, you have never asked that question before," Maddie said. "And you came out a bit flustered,"

"W-well, I think it was only a mistake," Alice said.

"What?" Maddie asked. She seemed extremely eager.

"W-well he was leaving," Alice said.

"Uh- huh," Maddie was practically on the edge of her seat.

"A-and as he said good bye he sort of… kissed my forehead," Alice said blushing again.

"I knew it!" Maddie said. "I could see it the past few weeks after he got you the teacher," Maddie said with a huge smile on her face. "Francis could see it too,"

"See what?" Alice asked.

"You smile more," Maddie said with a smile. "Every time Alfred walked in the room,"

"I-I'm grateful," Alice said.

"Well many people are grateful, but you have a polite smile then you have a blissfully happy smile, you have the latter whenever Alfred walks in the room," Maddie said. "It's ok, lots of people actually have crushes on Alfred, I did at one point," Maddie said a bit embarrassed.

"You?! But you're his sister!" Alice said.

"I know, and that was what held me back, plus I was far to shy to admit it," Maddie said.

"Does Francis know?" Alice asked.

"Francis was the one who made me forget about Alfred," Maddie said. "Now my heart and soul is dedicated to him,"

"Well that's good," Alice said. She continued with the garden and got to the irises and started to water them gently then moved to the roses that had started to combine with the iris bed.

"Alfred's favorite flower is the iris," Maddie said.

"Mine is the rose," Alice said with a gentle smile. "They look nice together don't you think?" Alice asked. Alice didn't realize she was having that blissful smile until she saw the smile on Maddie's face. "What?"

"I think they are beautiful together," Maddie said avoiding the subject. Alice finished her job out in the garden and then went back inside with Maddie at her side.

"Hello Francis," Maddie greeted. Francis hugged his wife and the two kissed tenderly. Alice didn't watch, she made tea and the three went out to the drawing room.

"'ow are your lessons going?" Francis asked sitting on the couch next to his wife. Alice took a chair and poured the tea.

"They are going well, we are going to work on eloquence in reading next," Alice said.

"I'm sure zat after these lesson's it 'as been a rest on Alfred's ears non?" Francis asked. Alice sighed.

"Francis that was unkind," Maddie scolded.

"No it's true, my speech was quite bad before all my lesson's I tried to talk as little as possible before I took lessons," Alice said. Alice looked out the window and felt a bit worried as it was getting dark.

"Well you are much better then before," Francis said taking the tea. "you must be part French," Francis said.

"No," Alice said immediately.

"'ow could you not? You make such wonderful tea," Francis said.

"There is no way that I am French, my roots lay deep in the British isles," Alice said.

"It cant be! You are to good at making tea," Francis said. The two fought about it for a few hours. After that Alice fell silent and she started to worry. Maddie and Francis had to leave after dark and Alfred still wasn't back. Alice finally grabbed her shawl and started to walk the way Alfred would, to get to the fields. Alice felt scared. Alfred had told her stories to never go out after dark, apparently there are people that would set out to hurt Alice, especially in these times of high taxes and tyranny from the British army. Alice was scared. Where was Alfred? Was he hurt? Did he get in a fight with a redcoat? This constantly scared her. Alfred was so against the red coats, he probably wouldn't think twice about fighting with one. Alice finally got to where she thought was Alfred's fields. No one was at the loading doc… Alice felt a nervous knot in her stomach form. Alice continued down the road. She got into the town and she read the sign.

"B-Boston?" Alice asked. She continued on and she stumbled through the streets and shops. She got into a square and found redcoats on one side and some villagers on the other. Alice was confused. What was going on? There was something in the villager's hands and one man from the villagers shouted something getting the redcoat's attention. The men in red uniforms turned and the villager's started to throw things at the redcoats. She saw the anger in the solder's eyes and they lifted their guns and started to shoot. Alice screamed and ran running into a man then continuing to run. Alice saw some people running away from the horrific scene and Alice held her hands over her mouth and she tried to quietly sob. Alice leaned against the brick shop. Alice shook violently. It was cold, and she was scared and crying. Some solders started to walk away from the scene and Alice panicked. Alice broke out in a run, she wanted to go home, Alice didn't make it out of the town before running head on into some one she didn't expect to. Alice looked up and saw Alfred. Alfred looked worried and surprised even angry to see Alice.

"Alice?!" Alfred asked. Alice shot up and clung to Alfred and started to cry again. "Oh my god Alice you're shaking!" Alfred said holding her. "Lets get you home," Alfred said. He helped her up and they headed home.

_**OKAY GUYS! That was that chapter! So that's when all the fun beguins! And we have some fighting next chapter! Ok guys it's late so I'm going to post this and go to bed! Happy thanksgiving and see you guys on like Friday!**_


	4. When Emotions Mix

**A/N holy crap guys! i am really fortunate to see i had sent this to someone else! you guys dont have to be angry anymore about me not updating! becuase i am! anyways without further adieu, i give you another chapter of "A Thousand Years" i dont own hetalia axis powers but if i did, then i wouldnt be updating right now!**

Alfred walked Alice back home and they walked in. Maddie was in the house. "Alice! Oh my goodness I was so worried about you two!" Maddie said. Maddie put her arms around Alice and lead her into the drawing room. "where did you two go!" Maddie asked. Francis popped out of nowhere. "where did we go!? Where were you?!" Alfred asked. "did I not ask you to stay with Alice?!" Alice sat on the couch covering her face. She didn't know what to do, would Alfred hurt her? Would he abandon her? The thoughts broke her heart even more then from the first day she came to Alfred's home. she had grown attached to these people, especially Alfred. "Francis and I had to leave after dark! We have our own home to maintain Alfred! We are actually married!" Maddie said. "you were late! You said you would be back before dark! Alfred it's freezing out there!" "how come I found Alice in town!?" Alfred asked. "I told you to stay with her until I got back!" Alfred said. "Alfred I told her to wait! Obviously you worried her!" Maddie said. Francis knelt in front of Alice. "Alice are you alright?" Francis asked gently. Alice looked at Francis her face covered in tears. "Alice what is it?" Alfred asked. He sat next to Alice and he put a gentle hand on her. Alice looked at Alfred. Tears came to her eyes. "I-I w-went out to look for you, a-and I ended up in town," Alice dried her eyes. Alfred rubbed comforting circles in Alice's back. Alice's hands clung together and she was still shaking. "I got to the square and the townspeople started to throw stones and snow at the soldures," Alice paused. "t-the soldures s-shot them a-and some by-standers," Alice said tears going down her face. Alfred pulled Alice close and held her and Alice started to sob. The three looked at each other, the previous fight forgotten about. "I-I was so s-scared, I j-just kept running," Alice said. Alfred held her close. He was worried about her. He kissed the top of Alice's head. "lets get you to bed," Alfred said. Alfred got up and led Alice up the stairs and to her room. Alfred helped Alice in the bed. Alfred knelt next to her and Alice held onto his hand. "d-don't leave… please?" Alice asked. "I wont," Alfred said. he kissed Alice's hand. Alice closed her eyes blinking out some tears and within a few minutes she was asleep. "how is she?" Francis asked. "asleep," Alfred said petting her hair gently. "you love her don't you?" Francis asked after a moment of observing. "Francis, I do, I don't know why, but its just her smile, the way she loves to learn more and more, she is so happy to be learning," Alfred said. "she has turned the weeds out behind the house into a garden! She makes amazing tea, she is so polite, I love the way she talks, and it just seems everyday she's getting more and more beautiful every day, sometimes I look at her and I don't think I can hold back," Alfred said. "honestly maddison and I have spoken about this," Francis said. "and this afternoon, Alice didn't fight the idea of liking you," "I cant be thinking about this right now!" Alfred said. "the redcoats made an offence today, war is not going to be very far behind," Alfred said. "Alfred, war or not, you cannot leave her, here," Francis said. "she is getting attached to you," Francis said. "I have to fight for my country," Alfred said. "no matter the cost, I want us to be free," Alfred looked at Alice softly. He loved her flawless skin, she had the remainder of a tear. Alfred wiped it away gently. Alice's nose was red and so was her face. Alfred couldn't imagine what was going on in town right now, how scared Alice must still be… march rolled around and spring was on it's way. Alfred could tell Alice was getting nervous. Hell, so was he. He knew he would have to leave before they tried to draft him. He didn't need to be drafted.

**ok guys so i have the whole story again so i'm going to update earlier! so how does hmmmmmmm... well i'll just get back to you on that XD anyhow y'all! leave a comment if you enjoyed subscribe to get more chapters! and i hope to see y'all again!**


	5. we never want to say goodbye

**wow guys... i didnt expect this to take so long to update... first i went to europe, whuch isnt really an exscuse not to update, i had internet, then i got back, that was jet lag which still isnt an excuse and then my internet decided to not work... now THAT is kind of an excuse. but now it is working! so here it is! i dont own hetalia, i'm just writing a pretty weird (in my opinion cool) story!**

Alice waited nervously. More and more often Alfred was thinking about going to war and Alice could see it. It scared Alice, the thought of Alfred being gone cuased Alice to feel cold. Sometimes she woke up at night crying because she dreamt that Alfred had been killed in battle. The thoughts always swirled in her head. And on march 15th Alfred finally told Alice. "Alice, I'm joining the troops tomorrow, they leave for concord," Alfred said. Alice looked at him. Though he didn't look back at her. Alice felt fear in her heart.

"war, is for the brave, those who go have bravery, but to let a loved one go to war takes strength," Alice said. she worked on her embroidery. "I only hope that I'll have the strength to let you go," Alice said more as a whisper. Alice was surprised when she felt Alfred's hands on her knees. Alice looked at him. He looked upset, he looked scared. Alice didn't think that he knew exactly what he was getting himself into until he made this decision. Alice took a shaky breath. "d-don't go?" Alice asked.

"if I don't go then they'll only pick me up in the morning to draft me," Alfred said. he put his head in Alice's chest.

"Alfred if you die I don't know what I'll do," Alice said in a whisper. She hugged his head. Alfred wrapped his arms around Alice.

"I told Maddie and Francis to take care of you if something happens," Alfred said.

"Alfred… I don't think…. I don't think I could recover…" Alice couldn't finish her sentence. Alfred looked at her and kissed her on her lips gently. Alice looked at Alfred with her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sure about this," Alfred said. "I want us to live in a place that will be free," Alfred said. "I want us to live in a place where our children can live and grow freely," Alfred said. Alice looked at him confused. "Alice, I want you to have this as a reassurence of me coming back," Alfred said. he pulled out a necklace. the necklace stayed close to the neck covering a lot of it by the soft velvet cloth. The pendant handing from it had an iris and a rose twined together. Alice looked at it. Underneath in beautiful cursive it read betrothed. "It's a tradition from my mother's side, it's a betrothal necklace, it's like a ring," Alfred said. "Alice Kirkland?" Alfred asked. Alice looked at Alfred. "will you marry me?" Alfred asked. Alice had her hand over her mouth by then. Alice's tears were falling like rain and she kept her green eyes on Alfred. Alice finally nodded. Alfred's face lit up and the smile Alice had fallen in love with appeared in a flash. Alfred hugged her and Alice hugged Alfred back.

"don't make this worth nothing," Alice said. "please don't die, please come back," Alice begged.

"I promise," Alfred said gently. The broke their hug and Alfred put the beautiful necklace on Alice. Alice touched the pendant and she looked at Alfred. She loved him so much, she wouldn't be able to handle it if Alfred died. Alfred and she kissed and they hugged again. Alice nearly wanted the darkness of the night to leave, she wanted it to turn back time, but Alice knew that could never happen. Alfred and Alice went up the stairs together. They lay in bed together. Alfred's bag having been packed weeks ago, placed by the door. Alice fell asleep in Alfred's arms. She wanted him to be near, if he was gone Alice felt as if she would fall apart.

Alice woke up to the door closing. Alice shot up in bed and ran down the stairs. She ran out of the house and saw Alfred riding away on a horse looking back. "ALFRED!" Alice screamed. She ran after him as fast as she could. But Alice couldn't keep up with the horses. Alice fell to her knees and sobbed as Alfred rode away to concord, leaving Alice without another word. The pain in Alice's heart could have killed her. Alice sat there until someone came, and someone was Maddie.

"Alice?" asked the soft voice Alice had become friends with. Alice looked up still crying. She saw the sadness in Maddie's eyes.

"t-they took Francis?" Alice asked. Maddie nodded. "a-Alfred left…" Alice said in a whisper.

"oh Alice," Maddie said hugging her.

"h-he gave me this," Alice said showing Maddie the necklace. Maddie gasped.

"Alice this is great!" Maddie said.

"Maddie… Alfred left," Alice said again in a whisper. "I-if he dies-"

"you cant think like that," Maddie said. "he wouldn't have done this unless he thought he would be coming back, you would know this more then anyone," Maddie said grabbing Alice by the arms and making her make eye contact. "and you will wait for him! He's coming back! Alfred always keeps his promises!" Maddie said Alice nodded. Maddie helped Alice up and they walked back to Alice and Alfred's home.

**so that's the chapter! i'm going to try to update more often but i dont think this will be my "10 chapter story" which ticks me off but that's ok! (i dont count that stupid update chapter)**


End file.
